


Doctor? Doctor

by elstarwarslover



Series: The Other Other Epilogues [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Gen, Kanaya only mentioned, Post-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstarwarslover/pseuds/elstarwarslover
Summary: Dave and Rose are having a conversation about what to do now that they've settled into life on Earth C.  Dave eggs Rose on, much to her chagrin.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: The Other Other Epilogues [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Doctor? Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I heard you should write a hundred words a day, so I'm trying! This sits just above 300 I think, so I'm off to a good start

Dave: i mean you always could go back to school   
Rose: Yes, I suppose I certainly could.   
Rose: But what does a god need with a degree? And a Seer of Light at that? I already know most of what there is to know anyway.  
Dave: aight   
Dave: as long as youre cool never getting to be dr maryam-lalonde i guess  
Dave: think of it  
Dave: now introducing our guests of honor  
Dave: dr and mrs maryam-lalonde  
Dave: would dr maryam like to give a few words?  
Dave: Why yes, I think I would.   
Rose: Is that a challenge? Is that what we’re doing now? Are you challenging me?  
Dave: well i wouldnt say that  
Dave: all im saying is that id hate for you to miss out on completing the whole fake psychologist aesthetic youve had going on since middle school  
Rose: You know very well that I was an expert in my field.  
Rose: Considering, of course, that my field was obliterated with the destruction of Earth, leaving me the only person alive to have ever shown any interest in it.  
Dave: yea yea you had a rough childhood yawn  
Dave: if youre an expert then im sure you wont mind some questions?  
Rose: Okay, that’s enough.  
Dave: oh no were in it now  
Dave: why do the consorts make nuclear families?  
Rose: Only the salamanders do that, and it is obviously because Sburb modeled them after June’s home life.  
Dave: okay what about the others?  
Dave: what do they spend all their time doing then?  
Rose: Okay, I will admit that I do not know that.  
Dave: you know who does?  
Rose: Who does?  
Dave: dr v  
Dave: professor of psychology  
Dave: mayor memorial university  
Dave: may his memory be a blessing  
Rose: Fine.  
Dave: wait really  
Rose: Yes. I’ll do it. Just to see the look of horror on your face when I force you to sit through all eight hours of graduation ceremony followed by twelve hours of the most raging afterparty you have ever experienced.  
Dave: ill believe it when i see it, Mrs maryam-lalonde


End file.
